


Still there

by aconite (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't the king everyone had hoped him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still there

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Albert Hammond Jr.'s "Scared".

Oh, little man.

_I know you’re still there because you’re scared that you’ll lose everybody—_

However… Haven’t you already lost them? All of them? Some were consumed by death. Some of them weren’t actually close to you, anyway. But everyone… everyone drifted away. As you were rising up above, they kept on growing as well. But not in height, no; they kept spreading and expanding all around you, making sure that if you fall, you’ll land safely. You never actually thanked them, did you? You tell yourself you meant to, but you know that’s not true.

 

_I know you’re still there because you’re scared that you’ll lose everything—_

You call yourself Pendragon and you see _yourself_ as a dragon. Just by existing you are considered a threat; everything you do makes the world quake with fear. You spread your wings and everyone runs for their life. You laugh and the ground shakes. You _breathe_ and, before you know it – everything around you is set aflame. Everything.

 

_I know you’re still there because you’re scared._

 

Why?

Can’t stop now. Don’t stop.

You’re almost there, anyway.

Ever wondered if you wouldn’t turn out to be the king everyone was hoping for?

See it now?

What’s wrong?

In your head, you hadn’t pictured it quite this way, I suppose.

Front, back, left, right.

Of course it affected everything.

You did it. The crown was too big for a little man like you, but you proved them wrong, didn’t you?

 

You did it.

_Why did you do it?_


End file.
